


礼物

by Seb_Baz



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: *AU 心机霸总“我”/疑似性单恋姚姚*无脑破🚲（⚠️双⭐️姚姚/强制🈶*OOC*不准上升
Kudos: 3





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> *AU 心机霸总“我”/疑似性单恋姚姚  
> *无脑破🚲（⚠️双⭐️姚姚/强制🈶  
> *OOC  
> *不准上升

姚琛迈着落落大方的步子走进我的办公室时，我正站在落地窗前活动着疲劳的颈椎——于是他不等我招呼就径直坐到那张空出来的大班椅上，轻车熟路地。

我的眉头跳了一下，没有作声。

我不说话，姚琛也不响，只随手拿起桌上的文件翻看，没有半分局促。

——被当做礼物送过来的人本应有的那种，局促。

“哥哥。”

姚琛这样叫我。

我回头看他，他仰着一张天真的小脸，撒娇似的微微撅着嘴。

“我饿了。”

我在心里叹气，佯作无奈地朝他伸手，他立马站了起来乖巧地挽住了我的臂弯。

唉……真可爱的小笨蛋。

帮他推椅子的时候我有意凑得很近，俯身吻了一下他的耳朵尖，于是整顿饭下来他的脸都红红的，几乎不敢直视我的眼睛。

摆在台面上的动作和神情明明这样害羞，暗地里却在拿脚尖轻轻勾我的腿。

我也不动声色，抬眼瞧他，他拿餐巾挡着嘴冲我笑，弯弯眼睛里满是顽皮的慧黠，哪里还有半点羞意？

我又在心里叹气。真不知天高地厚一小姑娘。

把车停稳在车库，我探身帮姚琛解开安全带，随后下车绕到副驾帮他拉开车门，牵起了他的手。

“不是吧哥哥，都到家了还要演呀……”

姚琛慢悠悠地落在后头，我直接把他扯到了身边搂住。

“做戏做全套。”

他不再有异议，乖乖地窝在我怀里被我带着走，身上的香气一阵阵地飘进我的鼻腔。

“少爷，姚少爷。”

佣人把茶水放在沙发前的小几上，看到姚琛坐在我腿上被我箍在怀里，识趣地垂下眼。

“谢谢玲姐，你可以下班了。”

“是。”

大门被关上的声音传来，姚琛轻轻呼了一口气，开始扭动着身体要我放开他：“现在总该演完了吧？你松手，我热。”

“热啊？”我听见自己戏谑的声音，一只手把他往怀里摁，另一只手解开了他脖子下的衣扣，“热脱衣服啊。”

纤细笔直的锁骨露出来，我凑上去吻一吻小小的痣，嗅一嗅他颈间的香气，姚琛立时就僵住了。

“哥哥……”

我收紧手臂，抬头看他，他尾音都在发颤，但还是强自镇定地扯出一个笑：“你，你别跟我开玩笑了……”

“没有跟你开玩笑啊，”他的眼睛里倒映着我的脸，上面写满了促狭的恶意，“哥哥在拆礼物，姚姚不是已经被送给哥哥了吗？”

“不是这样的，不是的……”

他不死心地挣扎，鼻尖上渐渐渗出了薄薄的汗，睁得圆圆的眼睛也开始泛红，像极了受惊的小兔子。

“你，你明明对我没有兴趣的，你只是，为了帮姚氏才这样的，对不对？”我的傻姚姚，似乎是被他自己的话说服了，竟然又镇定了一点，拿手抵住我的肩膀，蹙着眉双眼一错不错地注视着我，好像在指望我到了这个地步还能重新跟他达成共识。

只可惜我要让他失望了：“我可从来没有这么说过。”

姚琛愣了愣，小嘴一抿就要掉眼泪，哭腔却被我堵在嘴里。

他的舌头好软，好努力地要把我从他嘴里赶出去，却反而被我含住狠狠地吮，然后被舔得连带着腰都酥掉，喘息也变得急促，喉咙里不断发出细细的呻吟。

他的手也好软，没骨头似的搭在我肩上又推又掐，软绵绵地捶我，直到这个吻结束也没能把我推开半寸。

实在是太可爱了。

“哥哥、你、你不要这样……我真的害怕……呜……”

姚姚喘着气大着舌头啼哭，话音都发黏，眼睛被泪水浸得亮晶晶，看上去委屈得要命。

我叹气，吻了吻湿漉漉的泪痣，心软地把他抱进怀里拍背，并没有要放过他，他却自顾自地放松了下来，揽着我的脖子把脸埋在我肩上低声啜泣。

小可怜儿，直到这一刻还在心存侥幸。

“笨蛋姚姚，”我用掌心一下一下抚着他的背，贴着他红彤彤的耳尖告诉他真相，“知道哥哥爱了你多久吗？”

怀里温软的身体瞬间又变得僵硬，姚姚仰起小脸，瞳孔晃动着，失措地，迷惘地望着我，张了张嘴却什么也说不出来。

“嘘……”我亲了亲那张茫然的小嘴，眼里大概是我自己都没意识到的深情和偏执，“你不知道，你当然不知道……”

“我女友炮友换个不停，却从没对你有过任何表示——”

“尽管你总是在有意无意地勾引我。”

“对吗？”

姚姚下意识地点了点头，我垂着眼睛笑了。

“知道哥哥为什么要这样吗？”

他又困惑地摇摇头。

“那是因为，在你看来，不爱你的人，最迷人。”

“我看着你长大，我见证过太多太多次了……”

“轻易地对一个人产生兴趣，轻易地让他爱上你，然后在他表现出来的那一刻掉头离开。”

“没有人能抗拒你，也没有人能绑住你——”

“你就是这样一个撩完就跑的小坏蛋。”

“因为，每当他们爱上你，他们在你眼里就失去了魅力，只剩下被束缚的危险。”

我轻轻抚摸姚姚的脸，他却忘记去躲，想来是我的话把他唬住了，他在思考自己是否真的像我说的那样，是个“始乱终弃”的人。

“太恶劣了啊，姚姚……”

“我可不能像他们一样，对吧？”

“所以我不能爱你……我得让你在我面前放下戒备。”

“——直到你心甘情愿地请求我，成为你的‘爱人’。”

姚姚猛地回过神来，难以置信地看着我，显然是听懂了我的弦外之音。

“你以为姚氏的股价是谁做崩的？”

我逐个解开还好好系着的纽扣，漫不经心地打破他最后的希望。

“我处心积虑，我不择手段，怎么可能只是为了陪你做戏啊，宝贝……”

“不……怎么会……”

姚姚的眼泪开闸似的冒，拉着我的手徒劳地推拒，突然又好像想到了什么，颤着嘴唇开了腔：“哥哥，你，你不喜欢男孩子的……”

“是吗？你又知道了？”我简直要被他逗笑了。

“好，就当我不喜欢男孩子，”我顿了顿，拨开他的手把他压进怀里，意有所指地，拿勃起已久的性器碾了一下他腿间那个潮湿柔软的部位，“你觉得你就能逃过一劫了？”

“姚姚……”

小笨蛋被顶得不由自主地往前塌了塌腰，软在我怀里，小脸一下子煞白，好像这才明白自己已经完全被出卖了。

“……你是男孩子吗？”

我并不需要他的答案，径直托着他的屁股把他抱了起来往楼上走。他好像完全丧失了反抗的意志，搂着我的脖子默默地流眼泪，直到被我放倒在床上褪掉裤子还在呆呆地嗫嚅着“骗人”“怎么可以这样”。

腿心的花蕊被含进嘴里舔舐时姚姚大概才清醒过来，修长的大腿打着抖绷出色情的弧线，被我按着腿根往两边压。

“不要……不……”

我抬眼看他，他摇着头哀哀地哭，分明是一副不情不愿的模样，那口淫荡敏感的雌穴却花一般诚实地绽放着，又娇气地微微翕动，蜜液汩汩地流，湿漉漉软绵绵地透着一股子任君采撷的意味，诱人得要命。

“姚姚……”我忍不住喟叹，拿舌头把那个娇小的花蒂卷进嘴里吮吸，可怜兮兮的哭声里就立刻掺了媚意，叫我头脑发热，几把铁硬，只能更加卖力地侍弄这朵已然盛开的花。

“唔……哈啊！”

要命的弱处被毫不留情地舔吸玩弄叫姚姚的呻吟猛地拔高，他好像自己都被吓到了，神情空白了片刻，随即一下子酡红了小脸，吸着鼻子眼泪淌得更凶了，抬起手背堵住了嘴，大概是想阻止更多更羞耻的声音从自己嘴里冒出来。

晚了。

我收紧嘴唇狠狠嘬吮那颗脆弱的肉芽，姚姚就失控地哭出声了，嗓音像猫叫一样柔弱又煽情，爱液一股一股地吹，连腿都打着颤软了下去。

我拿手指轻轻挑逗发大水的穴口，那些被高潮余韵逼得不住痉挛的软肉就不知羞地缠上来，好像在邀请我用力插进去，赋予它们更强烈的快意。

恭敬不如从命。

可怜的姚姚，还没有从上一次高潮里缓过神来就被迫承受更直接的刺激，神情几乎带了点惊慌。细细的腰失措地挺成了一张弓，他梗着脖子仰着小脸，狭长的眼睛失神地眯着，被陷在体内的手指搞得只知道咬着嘴唇娇啼，嗲得要死。

“姚姚，舒服吗？”我有意停下动作问他，在他拉扯着涣散的神志想要开口时又突然发狠插他，叫他只能用“咿咿唔唔”的呻吟来回答我。

倒是更直观了。

绵软滑腻却又韧得不可思议的蚌肉一刻不停地喷着水吸我的手指，我咬牙抖着手腕，指尖在湿热紧窒的雌穴里又勾又凿，姚姚的胸口就起伏得愈发剧烈，小脚搭在我背上无助地拍打，连细长白嫩的脚趾都要蜷起来。

我掀开他的衣襟，含住挺翘乳尖的同时伸手去爱抚他同样翘着的男性器，他就夹着我的腰又崩溃着吹了，上面和下面一起。

像是爽到忘记了怎么呼吸，他婴孩啼哭一样皱着小脸只知道往里吸气不知道出声，叫我几乎有点担心他要把自己憋到背过气去。

“好舒服……哥哥，哥哥……”

天……我差点就要忍不住给他做人工呼吸了，他倒好，憋半天憋出一句哼哼唧唧的“好舒服”。

贪欲的小东西，眼尾飞了一层薄霞，抽着鼻子娇喘，嫩红的舌尖不安分地探出来，汪了泪的眼睛失焦地望着我，漂亮得要命。

我捏着姚姚的下巴吻他，哄他敞开双腿，湿得一塌糊涂的穴口就被我抵住了。我握着性器来回磨他，把性液刷满他阴阜的每一处，恶意地碾压娇嫩的软肉，“咕啾咕啾”的水声太过色情，他受不了了似的，揪着我的头发含着我的舌头嘤嘤呜呜地哭，嗓音又甜又骚。

“姚姚乖，自己说，要不要哥哥肏你？”

“要，要的，哥哥……”

他把手勾在我肩上，秀气的眉头微蹙，撅起小嘴仰着小脸看我，上目线姣荡又天真。

“要哥哥肏……”

干。

尝到了甜头就变脸的小坏蛋。

我恨恨地咬牙，掐着他的膝弯毫不留情地撞了进去。

“哈啊！哥哥……”他又开始软绵绵地推我，半心半意地央我慢一点轻一点，细细的小腿却搭在我腰上不让我走，口是心非。

而我也确实没办法再依着他去忍耐。

尽管已经用手指体会过那种又热又绵的感觉了，在真的被严丝合缝裹住时，我还是忍不住要爽到抽气。

那张漂亮的小嘴紧紧地咬着我，一圈媚肉被插开下一圈就立刻又软又韧地缠上来，抽缩着绞我，像是什么专事榨精的淫物一样，吸得人神魂颠倒。

“姚姚看，你好厉害，把哥哥全都吃进去了……”

我重重肏进那口紧窄的穴，哄着姚姚低头看，他就真的乖乖盯着我们交合的地方，神情纯得像个幼女，下意识地重复着我的话：“全都……唔……吃进去了……”

“嗯，你好棒……好会吸，宝贝……”我舔咬着他的耳垂夸他，湿热的亲吻烙成爱痕，从耳际一路蔓延到白嫩饱满的胸前，他不好意思地吃吃笑，被我含住了乳尖才又开始低吟，甜腻的嗓音又嗲又浪。

“好舒服……哥哥，姚姚好舒服……”

姚姚好像被铺天盖地的快感完全俘获了，迷离着双眼娇痴地望着我，穴里也一缩一缩地蠕动着吮我，叫我忍不住发狠肏他，香软的乳肉就被交合的动作冲撞出一波一波的浪来，色情得要命。他搂着我的脖子又哭又喘，腿软得挂不住，很快又被搞得喷着水高潮了，平实的小腹一阵阵地抽搐，内里高热滑嫩的媚肉抽缩着差点把我也吸得缴了械，忙按着他腿根撤出来射在被爱液弄得一片泥泞的股间。

“哥哥……”姚姚无意识地嗫嚅，布满潮红的小脸一个劲儿往我怀里蹭，极信任的样子，叫我的心都要化掉，忍不住出神地凝视他。

我最珍贵的礼物，我的姚姚，我的宝贝。

我会让他只属于我一个人的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> “天凉了，让姚氏集团破产吧。”  
> （真的bushi


End file.
